Parking in Cars with Boys
by mickeylover303
Summary: It was a good idea at the time. And it would have been an even better idea if they got to go through with it. RyanGreg.


"Never thought…" Greg lifted his hips while Ryan began to remove his jeans, the denim gliding over his skin and making his hairs stand on end. The slight friction created wasn't enough as he began to wriggle out the jeans, trying to help Ryan who seemed to be taking his sweet time. "You'd be this kinky."

"Shut up…this is so unsanitary." But Ryan was doing it anyway, feeling Greg's car rocking with the force of their movement, knowing he would end up scrubbing the upholstery for a while after this. He shuddered at the thought, but soon forgot about his misgivings when he felt hands reach behind his head.

"You're the one who couldn't wait." Greg pulled Ryan down for a kiss, lips meshing sloppily, frantic as his tongue made contact with Ryan's, wetting his mouth as he felt the stubble on Ryan's chin rubbing against his skin. Greg would have to remind Ryan to shave that later.

There was a smacking sound as Ryan lifted his head. Greg's jeans were now past his thighs as Ryan was fixated on the other man's boxers, his hands sliding under them and resting on Greg's hips. His fingers moving Greg's shirt up as they moved along his torso, pausing on level with darkened nipples, thumbs caressing the firm nubs until they made a path downward.

Ryan saw the slight tremble in the other man's lips in the corner of his eyes as his hands trailed Greg's sides, fingers under his back and thumbs pressing against his stomach. Ryan didn't stop when he reached the blue striped boxers, hands gripping them as they continued their descent, stopping when they rested above Greg's now crumpled jeans.

"Well…I'm only here for the weekend." _And you shouldn't have bent down to get your keys in front of me_, Ryan thought as he placed himself on top of Greg, rubbing their groins together as he felt Greg's hardening member against Ryan's own, clad by the fabric of his pants.

So what if he pushed Greg down in the front seat right after Greg came to Ryan's side of the car. An entire month without sex could make a guy do those kinds of things. Greg already knew Ryan was only there until Sunday and it was already Thursday. They had a lot of catching up to do. "Isn't this one of your fantasies, anyway?"

"Yeah, but…" Greg inhaled sharply at the graze of teeth on neck, most likely to leave a mark. Ryan was nibbling on his skin, sucking, and leaving a wet trail with his tongue. Good thing he was off tomorrow. "Not in my driveway...in broad daylight."

"It's actually kind of dark," Ryan contested, but the setting sun was the last thing on his mind.

Greg reached for Ryan's pants, fumbling with the top button and eventually reaching the zipper. He was finally able to pull it down, the sound dulled by their panting as he began to tug at Ryan's belt loops.

"Wait a sec…" Greg looked up with hooded eyes at Ryan's rushed voice, a small whine coming from the back of his throat. "Look in my left pocket."

"Why can't…" Greg trailed off, his body arching under Ryan as the cool air brushed over his exposed skin. "Why can't-"

"If you haven't noticed by now." He leaned down sucking on Greg's bottom lips as he took Greg's member in his hand, eliciting a quick breath as he circled the tip with his thumb, a sticky substance spilling in between his fingers. "But my hands are…" Ryan shuddered as Greg bucked beneath him. "…kind of busy down here."

Greg could barely understand what Ryan was saying, something along the lines of you and blah and hands – at which point he gasped, closing his eyes as Ryan started stroking faster – more blahs and probably something else he couldn't discern right now.

"No, your other left," Ryan said, directing Greg's hand to his left pocket.

Greg reached into Ryan's pocket, pulling out two familiar objects, raising them to his face to inspect the labels that were somewhat legible with the faint illumination offered by the remnant light of the sun. He was momentarily distracted from Ryan's ministrations. "You didn't-"

"What are you complaining for?" Ryan placed his head on Greg's chest, inwardly praying he wasn't mooning anyone as he struggled out of his boxers. "Aren't those the brands you like?"

"You…you," Greg tried to speak, momentarily distracted as he became caught in another kiss, Ryan taking the small tube from his hands and hurriedly unscrewing the cap off.

"Yeah, well…I was prepared." Ryan smiled, taking in Greg's dishevelled state, hair once tamed, now angled in varying directions, similar to half-hazard style Ryan hadn't seen in a while. But before Ryan could do anything productive with said tube in his hands, he suddenly pressed himself flat against Greg's body, urged by adrenaline as he could hear a faint sound coming from the distance. "I think a car is coming."

Though it was probably still around the corner, Greg, could hear it through his foggy haze. At first he thought it was just somebody passing through the complex but was alerted and immediately pushing Ryan off him when he heard the lingering and awful sounds of _Butterfly Kisses_ blasting through someone's stereo.

And only one person would have Bob Carlisle – it didn't matter that Greg could identify the song or the artist – turned up that loud like it was actually cool this late at night.

Or any other time, really.

"Crap."

"Who's coming to your apartment ten at night?" Ryan asked, fumbling to get his jeans back on, arousal gone and quickly replaced with an ever growing anxiety.

"It's Nick," Greg whispered harshly, as if his friend was next to them, which was pretty much what would happen if Nick found them like this.

"Oh sh-"

"Pull your pants up."

Ryan was encouraged with a new vigour, not wanting to face Nick undressed…much less in any state for that matter. But Nick would be more likely to kill him if he found Ryan sans certain pieces of clothing. "I'm trying..." He rested one hand on the shoulder of the passenger seat, using the other to tug his pants up, hoping to give Greg room to do the same.

"Great idea, Ryan." Greg said sarcastically, jerking his hips and trying to get his pants back on. The sound of slow, sappy country music was now more discernable, confirming his initial presumption that it was Nick around the corner. "Let's do it in the car."

"You shouldn't have let me-"

"It's kind of hard to say anything when your tongue is down my throat."

"I'm not the one who let the seat back."

"But it's real comfortable when you're sprawled on top of me and there's no room for me to move."

"Not like you were complaining…" Ryan trailed off, hearing the vehicle stop. He peeked through the window, looking to see it was parked on the curb. He and Greg still had a chance to preserve something that could be compared to dignity if they played their cards right. And maybe Nick wouldn't their ruin their weekend by sitting in between Ryan and Greg on the couch…and not just figuratively.

All he had to do was open the door, make a run for the-

"Hey," Greg heard Nick say the same time Ryan opened the car door, falling out the vehicle and landing on the asphalt none too gracefully. Any other time Greg would have moved to help Ryan, but as Nick moved in between them, he wasn't sure Nick would let him.

Nick peered down at Ryan curiously, the younger man on the ground. He was going to help him up, but something told Nick he wasn't quite ready to make physical contact with either Ryan or Greg. It also may have had something to do with the rocking of the small Jetta that he saw on his way here and the fact the two younger men were sharing the passenger's seat.

Despite what Greg said about him being slow, Nick could put two and two together.

"What are you guys doing?" Though, Nick asked anyway because Greg looked nothing short of mortified. And Ryan wasn't doing much better, which was a shame because Nick hadn't been giving Ryan as many threatening looks and calls, lately. And the castrating thing was just a joke.

What's a little intimidation between friends?

"Cleaning-"

"Sleeping-"

Ryan and Greg said at the same time, turning from Nick to each other.

Nick knew cleaning was the lamest excuse, but coming from Ryan, he didn't comment. And Nick also ignored the fact that it was pitch dark outside and it would be pretty uncomfortable for either one of them to sleep in the car…although there was truth in the sleeping statement, at least not in the traditional way. "Didn't know your car was big enough for that, G."

Greg wanted to die, curl up in a ball and wish himself away…caught practically having sex in his car with his boyfriend. He didn't even know Nick was going to swing by. Yeah, he told Nick he was going to pick up Ryan today, but he didn't expect Nick to just show up. Greg was sure he grew up as an only child, but sometimes, Nick made him wonder.

Maybe his mom neglected to mention an older brother or something.

"I'll take these." Nick reached on the ground for Greg's keys, distinguishable by the little skull keychain. His eyes narrowed at Ryan as the younger man started scooting away. "And I'll be waiting inside."

Ryan gulped at the look Nick sent in his direction. No matter how many times Greg doted on the older man, for some reason, Ryan never felt that comfortable in Nick's presence. He still couldn't put a finger on it, but something about Nick's glances made a chill run down his spine.

"And by the way…" Nick turned around, noting Greg and Ryan's quick intakes of breath. Of course he would make sure they kept a safe distance from one another while he was there – hopefully Greg wouldn't try to kick him out this time. And he was nice enough not to bring up the bite marks he saw on Greg's neck. He would do that once they were in Greg's apartment. But for now, he would hide his burgeoning smirk.

Greg looked up to see Nick peeking into the car once more, wishing he could turn off the inside lights. Ryan was still on the ground, stiff and remarkably still. To his knowledge, there was nothing Nick could do to make the situation worse…but apparently Greg couldn't be right all the time as he felt Nick's eyes travel down his body; from Greg's face, to his neck, to his shirt, and to that more that noticeable white spot on his dark jeans. Greg heard Ryan's groan echoing his own as Nick opened his mouth to speak again, pointing at said noticeable white spot on Greg's dark jeans.

"You might want to clean that up first."

* * *

_:insert standard disclaimer here:_

_Old, old R/G I did a couple of months ago, but one of the fics I may actually like (that I've written, anyway). It's not Nick/Greg, but it's sadly obvious that I truly adore Nick and Greg, especially when Nick goes "big brother" on Greg. If they're not together, then I think they would at least share that kind of relationship._

_Just ignore the semi-szmut. Yes I've written it before (by request only), but it's just not my forte._

_For those of you who know the Butterfly Kisses song...I'm sorry, I love the song, don't know where the idea came from, but the thought of Nick listening to that on his way to Greg's place cracked me up for some reason._


End file.
